Sloth
Sloth was a genetically modified racehorse during Dragonhollow's Fourth Era. He was created during the first Woj's Races on 4E:396 through the sorcery of HyperSilence, who had been imbued with great power by Eris when she chose him to serve as Archpriest of her Priesthood. Sloth was a black colt with white spots and a black forelock and tail. He was so slow that he could not move under his own power. Those riding him had to rear him up on his hind legs and repeatedly hop to cover any distance at all. , Tox, Retro, and Wojcik use Sloth to play a practical joke on Jinx]] HyperSilence, Wojcik, Retro, and Tox all took turns testing him out. When Jinx finally arrived at the Races, the four men decided to play a practical joke and have a laugh at her expense. Tox offered to sell her Sloth, whom the others claimed was exceptionally fast. However, Jinx demanded a test ride before making the purchase. Because she was a known thief, Tox persuaded her to trade her best bow and five diamonds as collateral for a ride. She mounted the horse but could not coax it forward. The other three men played along, asking why she wasn't moving. Discovering she'd been duped, Jinx demanded her items to be returned to her. The others had a good hearty laugh as Tox returned the gear. Though she forgave both HyperSilence and Retro, Jinx vowed vengeance against Tox and Woj for fooling her with Sloth. She proved to be a woman of her word, later killing Tox in Trance Swamp (though dying herself in the process) and burning Wojcik Castle to the ground during the Fall of Summer. Sloth was stabled at Castle Wojcik but did not participate in the second Woj's Races on 4E:405. Tox later moved him to the Tox Box, a tortuous journey that took more than two days via Swampian Lane. , a set of completely useless horse armor, was named after Sloth]] Tox slaughtered Sloth on 4E:411 and submitted his severed head to the Summergate Time Capsule upon the suggestion of Acey. This was an act of mercy, as the Tox Box was utterly destroyed a day later during the Fall of Summer and every horse stabled there died in agony. Sloth's head was to be enshrined in the Summergate Museum in Sanctuary in the Fifth Era. Sloth's Barding, a set of enchanted horse armor, was discovered in Ruins, Hyper Dungeons, and sold in various Token Undergrounds during the Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Era. Like the horse it was named after, the armor was useless; the enchantments offered no actual protection and existed solely as a vanity item. =Quotes About Sloth= ---- Jinx Joke Expand/Collapse Jinx has entered Dragonhollow. Retro: wb Jinx: i am here Wojcik: jinx i'll sell you a horse Jinx: how much, how fast Tox: pretty damned fast Wojcik: 15 on the scale Jinx: i wanna test it. how much. Wojcik: i'll even put diamond armor on it HyperSilence: this one Jinx: i want to test it HyperSilence: its too fast for mortals Wojcik: it's hard to control Jinx: i dont trust harper and ret not to trick me HyperSilence: its the horse mox won the race with Jinx: infact, i dont trust any of you not to trick me Jinx: i want Jinx: to test it HyperSilence: i dont think mox wants to give it up Wojcik: 3 diamonds HyperSilence: got anything good to trade? HyperSilence: oooh HyperSilence: 3 diamonds on the table! Retro: that's a pretty good deal Jinx: Moxicology, if you do not let me test that horse, one lap around the trak, you better watch your backk HyperSilence: oooooh HyperSilence: threats Tox: back watched Jinx: i will giive it back, promise on my life Wojcik: your clear i'm behind you HyperSilence: he's gonna be going too fast on his horse for you to catch him Jinx: harper can have the honour of killing me if i dont follow rules HyperSilence: i guess so From HyperSilence: i'm literally LOL'ing right now, i love this girl To HyperSilence: definitely more fun with her around! HyperSilence: hmmm Wojcik: LOL Jinx: he. who is this he you speak of? Tox: he is me Retro: he needs some monetary insurance before he can part with it Retro: just to make sure you don't bolt HyperSilence: do you have anything of value for him to hold while you test it? Jinx: ill give over my five diamonds. if i like the horse you can have my gold too. Jinx: and a smite 5 book Wojcik: nice HyperSilence: oh shit Tox: fair enough Retro: not bad Wojcik: i'd take that deal tox Jinx: i have a shitton of enchants on me XD HyperSilence: this girl doesnt lie Jinx: i could probably pull out an eff 4 if given an anvil Wojcik: lol tox Retro: haha wtf Jinx: ahahahah mox HyperSilence: he's thinking HyperSilence: this is how he contemplates Wojcik: he computing the terms Jinx: ill give you diamonds for ensurance. Jinx: and my bow. shoot me if i run. Jinx: and i love my bow, i aint runnung Tox: I love esurance Tox: sold Jinx: it isnt sold, i gotta test it Jinx: and im getting my bow back Tox: the test run is sold Tox: let's see the diamond and bow Wojcik: i am stepping back Wojcik: this thing is fast i want to watch Jinx: woj Jinx: permissions Wojcik: go ahead HyperSilence: well? Tox: what are you waiting for? take him out for a run Jinx: i replaced the 0 saddle with my own saddle HyperSilence: ah ok HyperSilence: makes sense Jinx: by tox is still a dick Jinx: bow, diamonds, now. HyperSilence: you have to jump with it Jinx HyperSilence: that's how you access the flux capacitor! Retro: lol Jinx: oh ok Tox: 1.21 jigawatts! HyperSilence: LMFAO HyperSilence: the best part is I have this all on FRAPS Tox: haha Jinx: moxicology, may i have my bow back Wojcik: lol Tox: I dunno, it's a pretty great bow Jinx: it has my name on it HyperSilence: rip Jinx: harper, can you please kill him or give me permission to kill him Tox: that's not bad at all Jinx: Harper Silencio Jinx: Harper HyperSilence: oh HyperSilence: so you don't want the horse? Jinx: no. give me permission to kill him. Wojcik: that thing is a gem and a half Tox: seriously, in some ways it's the rarest thing on the server Tox: I'd put it in a museum Jinx: ill put your skull in the black markets Retro: :O Tox: rude :O Jinx: so can i have my bow please? it really would be a shame to break that no deaths thing you got going HyperSilence: omg HyperSilence: alright let'er have her bow xD we had fun Jinx: my threats aint empty tox Jinx: watch your back HyperSilence: oh my Retro: rip Tox: it was a nice run I had Jinx: bow Jinx: and my diamonds Jinx: Moxicology. You just made yourself an enemy Tox: welp Tox: I'd hate to see you rob my shit or something :O Retro: lol rip Jinx: that was not personal. this is. Tox: oic Tox: only personal when it's at your expense, gotcha ;) HyperSilence: btw jinx the horse's speed was locked at 0 HyperSilence: well actually .0001 Wojcik: is it faster than my donkey? Tox: it's close Wojcik: faster than my pig? Tox: that's a quick pig Retro: that pig has moves Tox: just needs a bat under it now Retro: can you make a pig ride a pig? HyperSilence: yes Retro: pigception Wojcik: jinx whered you go? Jinx: >:) Tox: to plot her revenge Retro: lol Jinx: unfortunately i cannot hurt HyperSilence, and Retronology is somehow in my good graces Retro: :D Jinx: But the other two.... Wojcik: me? Jinx: eheheheheh Tox: RIP us HyperSilence: xD Fashionably Late Expand/Collapse Wojcik: my horses are slow so i don't care Tox: are they faster than Sloth? Wojcik: every thing is faster than sloth Tox: he definitely took his time Wojcik: he was not ever in a hurry Tox: fashionably late to any event Wanted Expand/Collapse Wojcik: i might put that mox guy on the wanted board for horse thievery Tox: you should, he's a shady fellow Wojcik: i hear he steals horses for racing Tox: "hijacked my prize steed Sloth" Wojcik: sloth the trusty get away horse Tox: some say he's still trying to get away to this day A Rock Expand/Collapse Trancesk8er: you rock Trancesk8er has left Dragonhollow. Jinx: omg im a rock Jinx: trance said im a rock! Jinx: im so honoured Tox: I've always thought you're kind of igneous Jinx: oh Jinx: why igneous? Jinx: why not sedimentary? Jinx: (i think thats a rock type, i forget) Tox: I was just going for the "ingenius" pun Tox: also igneous is from the root Latin firis for fire, and you can be kinda fiery, especially when people sell you negative speed Sloth horses Jinx: omfg XD we're going back to that? XD Retro: always Tox: never forget Finest Steed Expand/Collapse Retro: did you ever see sloth? Acey: yeah I heard about him Acey: xD Tox: RIP Sloth, the finest steed of his day Retro: he was a good horse Wojcik: i miss that horse Time Capsule Expand/Collapse Acey: Ohh by the way Tox Acey: I'm starting a time capsule Acey: store items in a box for a museum for the reset Acey: someone should get Sloth's head or horseshoe or something Acey: xD Tox: yes! Tox: I will donate him to science Sacrifice Expand/Collapse Jinx: hey tox can you think of a second sacrifice for the shrine? Tox: uhhh Jinx: weve set it up at sedrons and we need 2 sacrifices Acey: sacrifice sloth Tox: not Sloth D: Tox: it's cruel to pick on the slow '' =Gallery= ---- File:2016-03-03_01.41.23.png|Sloth is born File:2016-03-03_01.47.32.png|Wojcik rides him upside down File:2016-03-03_01.49.09.png|Underwater File:2016-03-03_02.00.33.png|Joke's on Jinx File:2016-03-03_02.00.35.png|Jinx rides Sloth File:2016-03-03_02.01.21.png|Rearing up with Wojcik File:2016-03-11_23.47.53.png|In Tox's stable File:2016-03-12_00.08.28.png|Ridden by Wojcik =Behind the Scenes= ---- ''The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Sloth was created by HyperSilence by modifying a regular horse's NBT tags to give it a speed value of 0.001, making it functionally immobile. Category:Horses